Kamen Riders' Final Forms
At least one Kamen Rider gains a form that is statistically more powerful or thematically more important, called a Final Form or Strongest Form or Final Power-up. This is typically reserved for the titular Kamen Rider, but other, non-titular Riders have also obtained a Final Form. The name comes from Kamen Rider Chrono Warrior, where Chrono Warrior accessed the nine previous main Kamen Riders' (from Mystica to Vampire King) Final Forms in cards called "Final Kamen Ride" Cards while in his own Final Form. Masked Rider of Mystica *Masked Rider of Mystica **Ultimate Form Krk-KuugaUF.png|Mystica Ultimate Form Masked Rider of Mystica (Season 2) |-|Mystica= *Mystica Rider of Mystica II **Shining Form 180px-Kamen Rider Agito Shining Form.jpg|Mystica Shining Form |-|Cyber Rider= *Cyber Rider **Cyber-X Rider Kamen Rider G3-X.jpg|Cyber-X Rider |-|Mutant Rider= *Mutant Rider **Exceed Mutant Rider GILLS-EXCEED.png|Exceed Mutant Rider Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight Dragon Knight= * Kamen Rider Dragon Knight **Survive Mode KRDK-dragon knight survivemode.png|Dragon Knight Survive Mode |-| Wing Knight= * Kamen Rider Wing Knight **Survive Mode KR-Knight_Survive&DragonKnight_SurviveMode.png|Wing Knight Survive Mode Kamen Rider: 555 *Kamen Rider Phi **Blaster Form 180px-BlasterForm.jpg|Phi Blaster Form Kamen Rider: Spade Warrior |-|Spade Warrior= *Kamen Rider Spade Warrior **King Form 180px-Blade-BladeKing.jpg|Spade Warrior King Form |-|Diamond Warrior= *Kamen Rider Diamond Warrior **Jack Form 180px-KamenRiderGarrenJackForm.jpg|Garren Jack Form |-|Heart Warrior= *Kamen Rider Heart Warrior **Wild Form 180px-Kamen Rider Chalice Wild Form.jpg|Wild Heart Warrior Kamen Rider: Echo Demon *Kamen Rider Echo Demon **Armed Echo Demon 180px-KamenRiderArmedHibiki.jpg|Armed Echo Demon Kamen Rider: Beetleborg |-|Beetleborg= *Kamen Rider Beetleborg **Hyper Form Krk-KabutoHF-Default.jpg|Beetleborg Hyper Form 180px-KamenRiderKabutoHyperForm.jpg|Beetleborg Hyper Form Hyper Clock Up |-|Stagborg= *Kamen Rider Stagborg **Hyper Form 180px-KamenRiderGatackHyperForm (1).jpg|Stagborg Hyper Form 180px-Kamen Rider Gatack Hyper Clock Up Form.jpg|Stagborg Hyper Form Hyper Clock Form Kamen Rider: Electric King |-|Electric King= *Kamen Rider Electric King **Liner Form **Climax Form (for the Taros) 180px-Den-O-Liner.jpg|Electric King Liner Form 200px-Climax Form.jpg|Electric King Climax Form |-|Minos= *Kamen Rider Minos **Zero Form 180px-Kamen Rider Zeronos Zero Form.jpg|Minos Zero Form |-|New Electric King= *Kamen Rider New Electric King **Vega Form NewDen-OVega.JPG|New Electric King Vega Form Kamen Rider: Vampire King |-|Vampire King= *Kamen Rider Vampire King **Emperor Form 180px-Kiva268fo3.jpg|Vampire King Emperor Form |-|Cross= *Kamen Rider Cross **Rising Cross 180px-Kamen Rider Ixa Rising Form.jpg|Rising Cross |-|Colossus= *Kamen Rider Colossus **Legend Colossus 180px-Kamen Rider Arc Legendorga Form.jpg|Legend Colossus Kamen Rider: Chrono Warrior |-|Chrono Warrior= *Kamen Rider Chrono Warrior **Complete Form Complete Form.png|Chrono Warrior Complete Form |-|Past Caller= *Kamen Rider Past Caller **Complete Form DiEnd Complete Form.png|Past Caller Complete Form |-|Shadow Chrono Warrior= *Kamen Rider Shadow Chrono Warrior **Complete Form Dark-Complete.jpg|Shadow Chrono Warrior Complete Form Kamen Rider: Double Detective |-|Double Detective= *Kamen Rider Double Detective **CycloneJokerXtreme KR-W CycloneJokerXtreme.png|Double Detective CycloneJokerXtreme |-|Accel= *Kamen Rider Accel **Accel Booster Kamen Rider Accel Booster Form.jpg|Accel Booster |-|Eternal= *Kamen Rider Eternal **Strengthen Armament Mode Strengthening Armament.jpg|Strengthen Armament Mode Kamen Rider: OOO |-|OOO= *Kamen Rider OOO **Super Multi Combo OOO Super-Multi.png|OOO Super Multi Combo |-|Genesis= *Kamen Rider Genesis **Genesis Evoultion KamenRiderRebirth.jpg|Genesis Evoultion |-|Aquamarine= *Kamen Rider Aquamarine **True Aquamarine True Aqua.jpg|True Aquamarine Kamen Rider: Quadronaut |-|Quadronaut= *Kamen Rider Quadronaut **Celestial States Quadronaut Celestial.png|Quadronaut Celestial States |-|Comet= *Kamen Rider Comet **Comet Storm KR-Meteor Storm.png|Comet Storm |-|Dianthus Nova= *Kamen Rider Dianthus Nova **Galaxy States KR-Nadeshiko Galaxy States.jpg|Dianthus Nova Galaxy States Kamen Rider: Ringzard |-|Ringzard= *Kamen Rider Ringzard **Infinity Style KR-Wizard InfinityStyle.png|Ringzard Infinity Style |-|Beast= *Kamen Rider Beast **Beast Hyper KR-Beast Hyper.png|Beast Hyper Kamen Rider: Armor Warrior |-|Armor Warrior= *Kamen Rider Armor Warrior **Ultimatum Arms KRGa-Gaimkiwami.png|Armor Warrior Ultimatum Arms |-|Baron= *Kamen Rider Baron **Apple Arms (Sengoku Driver) **Lemon Energy Arms (Genesis Driver) Baron Ringo.png|Baron Apple Arms KRGa-Baronlemonenergy.png|Baron Lemon Energy Arms |-|Dragon Defender= *Kamen Rider Dragon Defender **Dragon Raiment Arms (Dragon Defender) **Overlord Arms (Dragon Defender Overlord) Fan-Made Ryugen Jimber Dragon Arms.png|Dragon Defender Dragon Raiment Arms KRGa-Ryugenyomiyomotsuheguri.png|Dragon Defender Overlord Arms |-|Moon Blade= *Kamen Rider Moon Blade **Triumph Arms (Sengoku Driver) **Melon Energy Arms (Genesis Driver) KRGaim-ZangetsuKachidokiArms.png|Moon Blade Triumph Arms KRGaim-ZangetsuShinMelonEnergyArms.png|Moon Blade Final Melon Energy Arms |-|Pine= *Kamen Rider Pine **Kamen Rider Pine Final ***Pinecone Energy Arms Pine Final Pinecone Energy Arms.png|Pine Final Pinecone Energy Arms |-|Spike= *Kamen Rider Spike **Melon Raiment Arms SIC Bravo Jimber Melon Arms.jpg|Spike Melon Raiment Arms |-|Knuckleman= *Kamen Rider Knuckleman **Chestnut Raiment Arms Knuckle Jimba.jpg|Knuckleman Chestnut Raiment Arms |-|Fifteen Skeleton= *Kamen Fifteen Skeleton **Armor Warrior Arms Armored Fifteen.png|Fifteen Skeleton Armor Warrior Arms |-|Blood Armor Warrior= *Kamen Rider Blood Armor Warrior **Lotus Position Lotus PositionKRBUJINGaim.png|Blood Armor Warrior Lotus Position |-|Sengoku= *Kamen Rider Sengoku **Dragon Energy Arms Duke Dragon Energy Arms.png|Sengoku Dragon Energy Arms |-|Mars= *Kamen Rider Mars **Flame Horse Flamehorse.png|Flame Horse Kamen Rider: Drive |-|Drive= *Kamen Rider Drive **Drive Type Cruiser KRDr-Drivetridoron.png|Drive Type Cruiser |-|Mach= *Kamen Rider Mach **Super Deadheat Mach SuperDeadheat Mach.png|Super Deadheat Mach |-|Machine Chaser= *Machine Chaser **Super Machine Chaser SUPER-CHASER.png|Super Machine Chaser Category:Rider Forms